<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь во время «короны» by Leshaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461624">Любовь во время «короны»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya'>Leshaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coronavirus, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, college tony stark, drones, quarantine fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по твиттер-заявке: Во время пандемии коронавируса Тони тусуется у Роуди. Он замечает, как супергорячий парень разминается на крыше бруклинского здания, и конструирует дрона, чтобы познакомиться с ним — соблюдая социальную дистанцию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любовь во время «короны»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771753">Thank You Fics Round 3</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc">sabrecmc</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/388505">Apple of Your Eye</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Впечатляющий обзор. — Взглянув в бинокль, Роуди тихо одобрительно присвистнул. — По-моему, я отсюда вижу аж противоположную сторону Бруклинского моста. Теперь-то ты закончишь разбирать мою технику? — с легким раздражением спросил он. Отложив бинокль в сторону, он повернулся к Тони — тот расхлябанно сидел на стуле, закинув ноги на перила балкона. </p><p>— Вряд ли, — пожав плечами, Тони улыбнулся ему. — Мишка-топтыжка, не я же виноват, что мы на какое-то время застряли тут. Это тебе зачем-то понадобилось ручкаться с делегацией из Конгресса. Корононосный Джим. Теперь я буду звать тебя именно так. Типа как Тифозная Мэри, только гораздо круче… ай! — Роуди спихнул его ноги с перил. — Я заскучал, а эта типовая поделка из службы подготовки офицеров резерва была тем еще дерьмищем. И чем мне еще заниматься? Уже миллион лет прошел…</p><p>— Одна неделя, — поправил Роуди.</p><p>— ...как ты засадил меня сюда. Мне ведь полагалось работать над диссертацией, но теперь я не могу, потому что все материалы остались у меня дома и в лаборатории, а МТИ зажался похлеще задницы Кэмерона Фрая [1]. — Тони прищурился. — Ты же знаешь, что станет только хуже, если мне будет нечего делать. — Он оглянулся через плечо. — Сколько лет вон той микроволновке?</p><p>— Тони, не смей вооружать мою микроволновку. — Роуди провел рукой по лицу. — Знал бы ты, сколько всего я говорю, чего мне и в страшном сне не снилось, — лишь потому, что дружу с тобой.</p><p>— Ты первый, кто сообщает мне об этом, — скованно улыбнулся Тони.</p><p>— Почитай книгу, позалипай в «Нетфликс», да хоть в душе позависай в одиночку, а? — Роуди махнул рукой в сторону квартиры.</p><p>— Читал я твои книги. У тебя ужасный вкус, кстати. «Код Да Винчи»? Да ладно! Дай мне свой телефон. — Тони нетерпеливо подергал ладонью.</p><p>— Это приятное легкое чтиво, и я ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не дам тебе свой телефон, разве что это будет дело жизни и смерти. — Роуди засунул трубку в передний карман джинсов.</p><p>— А вот если бы ты был неким условным геем, у нас был бы сейчас повод для неловкого романтического момента, — Тони с ухмылкой кивнул туда, где под джинсами отчетливо выделялся брусок телефона.</p><p>— Уж прости, что я гетеросексуален, — усмехнулся Роуди.</p><p>— Пора уже признать, что это постоянный источник разочарования, — вздохнул Тони. — Это дело жизни и смерти, Роуди! Если я не найду чем заняться, я буквально умру, у меня мысли несутся вперед со скоростью девяносто миль в час, а приложить их некуда, я все, что мог, уже переделал, а это ведь ты сказал, что надо уменьшить расходы мыла и салфеток, так как все заканчивается, а я сказал…</p><p>— Ты сказал, что не можешь так больше жить, и попросил покашлять на тебя, — напомнил ему Роуди. Он снова поднес бинокль к глазам и принялся рассматривать город. — Ого.</p><p>— Что там? — вяло поинтересовался Тони, листая в телефоне список блюд, предлагаемых службой доставки.</p><p>— Возможно, на меня плохо влияет жизнь с тобой в режиме 24/7 — заразил ты меня, что ли… — Роуди опустил бинокль. — Тони, не надо, лучше помолчи! — быстро добавил он, когда Тони с самодовольной улыбочкой собрался что-то сказать. Тот нахмурился, но язык придержал. — Но даже я признаю, что это охренеть как горячо, от слова «вау».</p><p>— Что именно «вау»? — Тони сел прямо.</p><p>— Сам глянь. — Роуди протянул ему бинокль, и тогда Тони с ленцой встал и присоседился к нему за балконными перилами.</p><p>— Если там билборд «Нетфликса», клянусь…</p><p>— Да ты просто посмотри! — Роуди настойчиво ткнул биноклем ему в грудь.</p><p>— Ну хорошо. Куда конкретно смотреть? — Тони взял обновленный и собственноручно усовершенствованный прибор. Впереди распростерся Нью-Йорк: от Манхэттена до Бруклинского моста и даже дальше, как Роуди и сказал.</p><p>— Туда, — Роуди указал на мост. — Левее, вон то здание поменьше между двух больших. Кирпичная пятиэтажка с садом на крыше. Приглядись.</p><p>— Ла-а-адно. Так, вижу. И что такого особенного… О. Ого. Господи, вау, это… это правда… пожалуйста, наклонись и возьми бутылку, пожалуйста, наклонись и возьми бутылку… спасибо, о да, благослови тебя боги, они и правда существуют и даруют геям исполнение всех желаний. Роуди, ты прекрасен, ты только что обнаружил карантинное порно. — Тони оторвался от бинокля ровно на столько, чтобы заметить, как Роуди качает головой и трет ладонью лоб.</p><p>— Это не порно! Это какой-то качок тренируется на крыше, и он наверняка… по моему крайне гетеросексуальному мнению…</p><p>— Проверка на гетеросексуальность пройдена, — пробормотал Тони. </p><p>— Спасибо, да, так вот, как я уже сказал, по моему крайне гетеросесуальному мнению, он, пожалуй, в твоем вкусе. А теперь хватит пожирать его глазами и насиловать мою технику, а то снова мне пожарную тревогу устроишь.</p><p>— Брось, это был всего-то сгоревший тост, — возразил Тони.</p><p>— Но ты сжег его в моем DVD-плеере!</p><p>— Да у кого еще есть DVD-плееры?</p><p>— Это к делу не относится.</p><p>— Окей, бумер, — пожал плечами Тони. Роуди легонько стукнул его в руку, заставив на миг отвлечься от Адониса, который сейчас… о великий Фредди Меркьюри, да святится имя твое… отжимался от крыши безвестного бруклинского здания. Господи, он был великолепен. По светлым волосам временами пробегал солнечный блик, придавая им яркий блеск, — словно парню каким-то образом удалось уговорить солнце поработать на него осветителем. Широкие плечи переходили в узкий торс с таким прессом, что по нему можно было устраивать экстремальный рафтинг, а сзади все это увенчивалось — Микеланджело, без обид, но это чистая правда — самой прекрасной задницей на всем белом свете.</p><p>— Хочу, — внезапно объявил Тони, опустив бинокль. — Требую. У нас с ним должно все сбыться. Мой идеальный партнер только что отжался пятьдесят раз и даже не вспотел. Роуди, кислый ты мой мармеладик, не пытайся стоять на пути истинной любви. — Он драматично полоснул по воздуху рукой.</p><p>— Лишь бы истинная любовь не снесла все горшки с балкона. Мне их мама передала. — Роуди покосился на бугор на штанах Тони, из-за которого талисманный бобер МТИ медленно, но верно переходил в 3D-формат.</p><p>— Я не в силах бороться со своими чувствами, mi amigo, — пожал плечами Тони. Снова подняв бинокль, он поводил окулярами по окрестностям, пока не нашел нужную точку. — Как думаешь, чем Секси-парень-с-крыши занимается в реальной жизни? Мне кажется, он специализируется на показах нижнего белья. Господи, а что если он и правда модель? Это было бы невероятно. Я рассказывал, как Говард однажды подослал ко мне близняшек с обложки “Maxim”, чтобы, не побоюсь этого слова, наставить меня на праведный путь натурала? — Он быстро взглянул на Роуди. — У него не вышло.</p><p>— По-моему, ты сейчас слюной все закапаешь. Я серьезно. — Роуди для пущей выразительности утер себе подбородок. </p><p>— Роуди. — Тони крутнулся вокруг своей оси, чтобы оказаться к другу лицом. — Мы должны приложить все усилия, чтобы у нас сбылось. У него и у меня. Случайная встреча, которая стала возможной благодаря бывшему дерьмовому биноклю и твоей Nintendo Switch [2]…</p><p>— Моей Nintendo?! Тони, я тебя…</p><p>— Я уже заказал другую, успокойся, ты сможешь, как и прежде, скрещивать животных или что ты там делал, — закатил глаза Тони. Подойдя вплотную к Роуди, он схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. — Это судьба, Роуди. Ну же. Нельзя противиться судьбе!</p><p>— Это не судьба, Тони, у тебя просто скука пополам с неудовлетворенностью зашкаливает. — Роуди вздохнул, но как будто бы слегка заколебался — и значит, он был в деле. Его хлебом не корми, дай показать, что он против, но это не мешало ему участвовать в большинстве проделок Тони. Да и, если честно, ему, похоже, было так же скучно, как и самому Тони. — Ладно, — скривился он. — И как ты собираешься познакомиться… с Секси-парнем-с-крыши? — Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Бруклина.</p><p>— Я уже подумал об этом, и, по-моему, у меня есть план.</p><p>— Ты за пять минут перешел от озабоченности к планированию?</p><p>— Я многозадачен!</p><p>— Вот почему профессора понятия не имеют, что с тобой делать. — Роуди со вздохом потер лоб. — Так… какой же у тебя план, Ромео?</p><p>Тони азартно вскинул брови:</p><p>— Что у тебя есть из электроники?</p><p>Три часа спустя Тони вставил аккумулятор на предназначенное ему место, и моторы дрона зажужжали. Он ненадолго отключил их, проверил передатчик и радиоуправляемый ресивер; камера дрона должна была синхронизироваться с телефоном, чтобы можно было наблюдать за маршрутом и контролировать движения.</p><p>— Так, отлично, осталось понять, какое сообщение разместить на Кови… — начал Тони.</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что ты назвал его так.</p><p>— ...и дождаться, пока Секси-парень-с-крыши обнажится и пойдет принимать солнечные ванны. И тут-то — бам! Я поражу его своим очаровательным и крайне соблазнительным инженерным мастерством, — продолжил Тони, как будто Роуди и вовсе ничего не говорил.</p><p>— Ведь это всегда срабатывает на все сто.</p><p>— Так и есть! И тогда он возьмет мой номер телефона, который я прикреплю вот здесь… — немного невнятно пробормотал он, зажав в зубах колпачок. Маркером он тем временем выписывал цифры на куске цветного скотча, приклеенного к низу дрона. — ...и пришлет мне свои тэ-тэ-ха… у тех, кто сидит на «Фейсбуке», это называется краткой информацией.</p><p>— Эй, я использую «Фейсбук» только потому, что у меня там мама!</p><p>— Следующую неделю у нас будет бурлить секс-роман по телефону, а потом мы пойдем своими дорогами, но он уже никогда не будет прежним, о да, и все его отношения будут быстро заканчиваться, однако он никогда не признает почему. Возможно, в самый ответственный момент он будет кричать мое имя… нет, это как-то нелепо. А мне представиться настоящим именем? Я ведь могу быть, ну, я не знаю… Кирком, например.</p><p>— Ты ни разу не Кирк.</p><p>— Но я мог бы быть им! Ну ладно, ладно, останусь просто Тони. </p><p>— Я думал, это у вас типа судьба. А теперь ты собираешься посылать этому незнакомцу пошлые фотки.</p><p>— Ну, может быть, только по четвергам, — скупо улыбнулся Тони. Роуди нахмурился.</p><p>— А вдруг он мудозвон? Или мудозвон с бойфрендом одних с ним габаритов, хотя нет, постой, с учетом твоего везения… с мелкой злющей девушкой, которая не постесняется выдрать тебе волосы?</p><p>— Тогда я заблокирую его номер, делов-то, — пожал плечами Тони. — Да брось, тебе же весело.</p><p>— Это да, — подумав, с улыбкой признал Роуди. — Ты сумасшедший, ты в курсе?</p><p>— Конечно, но в стиле дока Брауна [3], согласись? — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Глянь пока, не вернулся ли Секси-парень-с-крыши.</p><p>Роуди послушно встал, взял бинокль и всмотрелся в горизонт.</p><p>— Еще нет, извини. Видимо… стоп. Он там! — восторженно воскликнул он. Опомнившись, он с неодобрением посмотрел на Тони — тот сидел в груде разнообразных проводов, батарей и прочих деталей, оставшихся после того, как он извел половину домашней электроники, чтобы соорудить дрона. — И чему я так радуюсь? — Покачав головой, Роуди вернулся к наблюдению. — Кажется, он…</p><p>— Он… молча страдает и выглядит очень одиноким? — с надеждой закончил Тони.</p><p>— Танцует, — весело фыркнул Роуди. — Чувак учится танцевать.</p><p>— Дай посмотреть! — Тони попытался выхватить бинокль у него из рук.</p><p>— Господи, успокойся, зараза ты этакая, — Роуди поморщился, но прибор ему все-таки передал.</p><p>— О-о-о… — протянул миг спустя Тони. — Это… — он оглянулся на Роуди и немного покраснел. — Сдаюсь, это кажется слишком уж милым.</p><p>— Тони Старк, ты безнадежный романтик. — Роуди хлопнул его по плечу, встряхнул и улыбнулся. — Ладно, шли уже свое самое странное в мире любовное письмо.</p><p>— Кови, вверх, — с ухмылкой скомандовал Тони. Та послушно ожила, и, более не сдерживаемая ничем, взмыла на четырех небольших пропеллерах. — Не подведи меня, девочка, — ободряюще прошептал он, наклонившись к ней. Роуди закатил глаза.</p><p>Тони, покачнувшись, встал и запустил на телефоне приложение для удаленного пилотирования, которое написал для своего дрона. Кови с поразительной скоростью подскочила еще выше, и Роуди поморщился, а Тони нервно рассмеялся. Наконец подобрав в приложении правильные настройки, он послал Кови вперед, к виднеющемуся вдали Бруклинскому мосту. Темнеющее небо погрузило его в тень.</p><p>— Присматривай за ней, хорошо? — попросил Тони, уставившись на экран телефона, где отображалась картинка с камеры дрона. — Ой, голубь, осторожно! Прости, моя вина.</p><p>Судя по видео, Кови стремительно пролетела сквозь город, пересекла мост и без проблем добралась до Бруклина.</p><p>— Вижу его! Ее. Ну, то есть Кови, — возбужденно воскликнул Роуди. — Почти на месте!</p><p>— Ага, принято. Ну что, привет, моя будущая… надеюсь… танцующая королева [4]. — Тони прикусил губу. Кови зависла прямо над домом, где Секси-парень-с-крыши танцевал вальс, прижимая к себе невидимого партнера.</p><p>Кови с жужжанием начала опускаться прямо за незнакомцем, который, к несчастью, где-то между своей полуденной тренировкой и вечерним танцевальным классом надел футболку. К счастью, боги стирки были благосклонны к Тони: футболка оказалась мала как минимум на два размера.</p><p>А дальше произошло нечто удивительное: парень одним плавным движением развернулся, попутно схватив крышку от мусорного бака, и встал в такую позу, как будто собирался либо укрыться за ней, либо ей же ударить. Когда он, судя по всему, разглядел Кови, напряженная гримаса уступила место любопытству. Тони с восторгом отметил отличные рефлексы и медленно посадил Кови в нескольких футах от него.</p><p>— Что он делает? — спросил Роуди.</p><p>— Смотрит на нее. — На экране телефона было видно, как парень внезапно пошел вперед и наклонился, изучая Кови. Он потыкал в дрона, заставив изображение задрожать. — Возьми же меня, красавчик. Господи, ну и каламбур получился. Так, ладно, посмотри на телефонный номер. Он прямо тут! Огромными цифрами! Ну вот... — Секси-парень-с-крыши недоуменно нахмурился. Тони нажал кнопку, и Кови слегка подпрыгнула, вызвав у парня изумленный смешок. — Ага, давай-давай, полюбуйся на симпатичный научный проект, собранный на коленке, и впечатлись.</p><p>Секси-парень-с-крыши наклонил голову, потряс ей и улыбнулся Кови. Тони еще успел подумать, что у него красивая улыбка, прежде чем тот подобрал Кови и начал ее вертеть. Обзор камеры сперва сместился на ноги («Очень красивые, а если бы они меня обхватили, то смотрелись бы еще лучше», — подумал Тони), потом на ступни (большие, но это скорее разочаровывало: судя по пяти дюймам Ти, все инсинуации на эту тему были бабушкиными сказками), и наконец снова вернулся на землю. Должно быть, Секси-парень-с-крыши опустил Кови обратно.</p><p>Когда телефон завибрировал, Тони едва его не уронил. На значке мессенджера появился красный кружочек: сигнал о поступившем сообщении. Тони немного погипнотизировал его взглядом, ухмыльнулся и с воплем вскинул кулак вверх:</p><p>— Сработало!</p><p>— Погоди так радоваться, Топотун [5]. Проверь сперва, не написано ли там «Гони сотню баксов, если хочешь его обратно», — предупредил Роуди.</p><p>Тони открыл мессенджер, и в окне отобразилось короткое сообщение от незнакомого номера.</p><p>Неизвестный: <i>Привет, кажется, я нашел твой дрон</i></p><p>Неизвестный:<i> Прости. Не знаю, что с ним делать</i></p><p>Тони расплылся в улыбке.</p><p>Тони: <i>И тебе привет. Это Кови, кстати. С ней все ок </i></p><p>Перехватив взгляд Роуди, он, поколебавшись, начал печатать дальше.</p><p>Тони: <i>Ты мне попался на глаза, когда выходил на крышу сегодня. Если что, я не слежу за людьми, как в стремном «Окне во двор» [6]. Захотелось поздороваться</i></p><p>Тони подождал. Какое-то время было тихо.</p><p>Неизвестный: <i>Ого</i></p><p>Тони посмотрел на Роуди, прикусив губу, и тот жестом попросил показать экран. Тони поднял телефон.</p><p>— Так, все твои сообщения должны быть предварительно одобрены мной, — поджал губы Роуди.</p><p>Неизвестный: <i>Это охренеть какой способ</i></p><p>— Это все-таки не «Отъебись, псих», — заметил Тони, продемонстрировав ответ Роуди.</p><p>— У тебя очень, очень низкая планка. — Вздохнув, Роуди покачал головой. — Увижу Стоуна — врежу ему. Еще раз.</p><p>— Ему запрещено появляться на территории кампуса, потому что кое-кто настучал, что он взломал систему и подтасовал свои оценки. Правда, я слышал, что папочка запихнул его в Калифорнийский технологический, — процедил Тони сквозь зубы. — Теперь бить его — прерогатива ребят с Западного побережья. Прости, мишка-топтыжка, ты же знаешь, я обожаю, когда ты защищаешь мою самую чуточку подпорченную честь.</p><p>Тони: <i>Это чтобы произвести впечатление</i></p><p>Неизвестный: <i>Кто ты?</i></p><p>Тони:<i> Тони</i></p><p>Тони:<i> Именно Тони через «и», не Тоня через «я»</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Не знаю, кого ты предпочитаешь</i></p><p>Тони впился взглядом в экран, весь вибрируя от волнения. Ну не могла же вселенная сотворить такого горячего парня и ограничить его отношениями с людьми только противоположного пола? Это было бы жутко несправедливо.</p><p>Неизвестный: <i>Я предпочитаю бойких и находчивых</i></p><p>Неизвестный: <i>И тех, кто умеет в правописание</i></p><p>— Ура! — заорал Тони и показал экран Роуди. — Я так и знал! А ты не верил в судьбу. Стыдись, мишутка.</p><p>— Ничего ты не знал, тебе просто повезло.</p><p>— Да ладно! Ни один стопроцентный натурал не будет устраивать тренировки и танцевальные занятия посреди карантина.</p><p>— Аргумент, — кивнув, согласился Роуди. —  И что теперь?</p><p>— Хм… погоди.</p><p>Тони: <i>Как тебя зовут?</i></p><p>Неизвестный: <i>Стив</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Привет, Стив. Как проходит изоляция?</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Привет, Тони. Скучно. Готов убивать сосиски</i></p><p>Стив:<i> *соседей</i></p><p>Стив: <i>А к чему это все?</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Кови — это мой бот для пикапа на социальной дистанции. Работает?</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Возможно. Включишь фейстайм?</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Не могу, камера задействована для Кови. Подожди, мой друг сейчас пришлет фотку</i></p><p>— Сними меня. Только с лучшей стороны. — Тони торопливо замахал Роуди рукой. — И отправь на этот номер.</p><p>Через пару секунд Роуди доложил:</p><p>— Отправил.</p><p>— Стоп! Ты должен был сначала мне показать! У меня волосы нормально лежат?</p><p>— Помнишь ту хэллоуинскую фотку, на которой тебе одиннадцать и ты в костюме Битлджуса [7]?</p><p>— Ну да, — осторожно ответил Тони.</p><p>— Вот чуть лучше, чем там, — осклабился Роуди.</p><p>— Отлично. Просто супер, — простонал Тони. — Столько работы, а ты просто взял и…</p><p>— Поверь мне, он решит, что ты до одурения горяч, я его насквозь вижу, — Роуди подкрепил свои слова решительным кивком.</p><p>— Ты ему только одно сообщение отправил. И он еще ничего не ответил, Роуди, а что если он взглянул на фотку и… о.</p><p>Стив: <i>Вау</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Ты правда классно выглядит</i></p><p>Стив: <i>*выглядишь</i></p><p>— Он сказал «вау», — разулыбался Тони. — Он считает, что я классно выгляжу.</p><p>— Господи, спаси меня, теперь их двое, — простонал Роуди. — Ну, чего ты стоишь? Пиши ему!</p><p>Тони: <i>Ты и сам очень курт</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Ты правда отправил ее сюда, чтобы со мной познакомиться?</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Я ее создал, чтобы с тобой познакомиться</i></p><p>Стив: <i>СОЗДАЛ???</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Ага</i></p><p>Восхищение Стива грело душу.</p><p>Стив: <i>Как</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Ты ее создал?</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Я на этом специализируюсь</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Создаю всякое</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Ничего себе</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Это очень круто, Тони</i></p><p>Тони: <i>У меня еще есть</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Другие роботы</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Когжа это кончится сможешь с нми познакомиться</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Я учусь в МТИ</i></p><p>Тони: <i>А тут у меня семестровая практика</i></p><p>«Боже, это прозвучало по-дурацки», — мысленно поморщился Тони. В ожидании сообщения он прикусил нижнюю губу.</p><p>Стив: <i>Я за</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Вот бы можно было прямо сейчас с ними познакомить</i></p><p>Стив: <i>*познакомиться</i></p><p>Тони усмехнулся. Настойчивое стремление Стива исправлять все свои ошибки было очаровательным.</p><p>Тони: <i>Прямо сейчас нам мало что доступно</i></p><p>Ну, это было не совсем верно, но Тони предположил, что просьба прислать обнаженные фотки гораздо больше подходит для второго разговора.</p><p>Стив: <i>Давай вместе поужинаем?</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Конечно. Набери меня, когда все это кончится</i> </p><p>Стив: <i>Друзья говорят, что я чемпион по упущенным возможностям</i></p><p>Тони нахмурился. Это звучало как отставка, которые он определял только так. </p><p>Стив: <i>Тебе нравится тайская еда?</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Да</i></p><p>Расслабляться он пока не спешил.</p><p>Стив: <i>В центре есть отличное местечко</i></p><p>Стив: <i>С доставкой</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Если дашь мне свой ардес, я закажу на тебя еды</i></p><p>Стив: <i>*адрес</i></p><p>Стив: <i>А когда ты вернешь себе дрона, пообщаемся по фейстайму</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Да, это не совсем то, но хоть как-то развлечемся</i></p><p>Тони уставился на экран, внезапно растеряв всю уверенность. Для него-то это была просто забавная игра, потому что он заскучал, а Секси-парень-с-крыши был, ну, до безумия секси, — а сейчас тот вдруг проявил себя как самый настоящий романтик и просто хороший мальчик.</p><p>— Что мне делать? Роуди, помоги, это же чувства, — взмолился Тони, протягивая телефон Роуди. </p><p>— Только не чувства, — скривился Роуди, читая переписку. — Хм. Это мило. И придурковато. Как раз то, что тебе надо.</p><p>Телефон завибрировал. Тони со страхом и восторженным предвкушением опустил взгляд.</p><p>Стив: <i>Прости, наверняка это было слишком быстро. Просто подумал, что после всего, что ты сделал, не хочу терять свой шанс</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Нет, это супер</i></p><p>Быстро набрав ответ, Тони вопросительно посмотрел на Роуди широко раскрытыми глазами.</p><p>— Вперед. Что он тебе сделает? Мы на карантине, — пожал плечами Роуди. — Я хочу пад тай.</p><p>Тони: <i>Ты не оязан</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Но я хочу</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Это так классно</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Если только ты тоже хочешь</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Пад тай</i></p><p>Тони: <i>И спринг-роллы</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Спасибо</i></p><p>Переслав Стиву адрес квартиры Роуди, Тони замер в ожидании. Спустя несколько минут пришло сообщение.</p><p>Стив: <i>Готово. Дай знать, когда тебе доставят</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Себе ты тоже заказал?</i></p><p>Стив: <i>У меня лежит именной сэндвич с арахисовым маслом и вареньем</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Печально</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Надо мне тоже тебе еды заказать</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Зачем? Это ведь моя идея была</i></p><p>Стив: <i>ТЫ СОЗДАЛ ДРОНА</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Позволь угостить тебя ужином, Тони</i></p><p>Тони набрал было «Но я…», однако быстро стер. Он — что? Он богат. Он Тони Старк. Но и все на этом.</p><p>Тони: <i>Ладно</i></p><p>И все же дописал следом, не сдержавшись.</p><p>Тони: <i>Но следующий ужин за мной</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Справедливо</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Я тогда сейчас отправлю Кови обратно</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Буду по ней скучать</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Это правда было круто, Тони</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Ты замечательный</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Тебе это льстит и не кажется странным — хороший знак</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Это было странно</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Но мне понравилось</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Фетишист</i></p><p>Улыбнувшись телефону, Тони переключился на приложение дрона и запустил моторы Кови. Она взмыла в воздух, и в камере снова показалось лицо Стива. Теперь он улыбался широко и счастливо, держа телефон в руке.</p><p>Тони: <i>Возвращайся к танцам, Астер [8]</i></p><p>Стив: <i>С партнером было бы лучше</i></p><p>Тони с прищуром посмотрел на экран, а потом мягко улыбнулся, дернув уголком губ. Он глубоко вдохнул, и внутри стало как-то тепло и спокойно. Ему нравился этот Стив, который танцевал на крышах, понимал бисексуальные лингвистические шуточки и приглашал на далеко идущие ужины.</p><p>Тони: <i>Дай мне секунду</i></p><p>Стив: <i>?</i></p><p>Тони набрал команду, и Кови описала вокруг Стива широкий круг, подлетела поближе и качнулась вверх-вниз.</p><p>Тони: <i>Подаришь мне этот танец?</i></p><p>По щекам Тони пополз румянец, когда Стив недоуменно взглянул на телефон.</p><p>Тони: <i>Прости это было странно не обращай внимания</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Танец с дроном?</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Прости</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Глупо</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Забудь</i></p><p>Тони хлопнул ладонью по лицу и покосился на Роуди.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Похоже, я снова свалял Тони Старка, — уныло признался Тони.</p><p>— Это слова твоего мудилы-отца, и ты просил швырнуть в тебя чем-нибудь, если вдруг начнешь их повторять. Не вынуждай меня запускать в тебя этим горшком.</p><p>— Знаю, просто я думал, что это было бы типа, что ли, мило. Он такой хороший. Хороший нормальный парень, а мне понадобилось всего пятнадцать минут, чтобы… погоди.</p><p>Камера Кови выхватила широченную восторженную улыбку на лице Стива.</p><p>Стив: <i>Не глупо</i></p><p>Тони: <i>Нет? Но странно</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Нет, не странно</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Ладно, немного странно</i></p><p>Стив: <i>Но</i> </p><p>Стив: <i>По-моему, самое то</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Примечания переводчика:</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[1] Кэмерон Фрай — герой американской комедии «Феррис Бьюллер берет выходной». По сюжету одолжил шикарную тачку отца своим друзьям «на покататься». Можете себе представить, что Кэмерон чувствовал во время этих покатушек ;)<br/>[2] Nintendo Switch — приставка для видеоигр.<br/>[3] Док Браун — один из главных героев кинотрилогии «Назад в будущее», типичный представитель типажа «сумасшедший ученый».<br/>[4] Танцующая королева — отсылка к известной песне Abba <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch/xFrGuyw1V8s">“Dancing Queen”</a>.<br/>[5] Топотун — заяц из диснеевского мультфильма «Бэмби», который любил стучать лапкой по поводу и без.<br/>[6] «Окно во двор» — имеется в виду фильм 1954 года, снятый Альфредом Хичкоком. Сюжет строится на том, что главный герой сидит дома с переломом ноги и чуть ли не единственное его развлечение — следить из своего окна за тем, что происходит у соседей.<br/>[7] Битлджус — герой одноименного фильма ужасов Тима Бертона. Внешность можете оценить по <a href="https://www.kinopoisk.ru/picture/865902/">этой картинке</a>.<br/>[8] Фред Астер — американский актер, танцор, хореограф и певец, звезда Голливуда, один из величайших мастеров музыкального жанра в кино. Расцвет карьеры пришелся на 40-60е гг. XX в.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>